


Say Cheese

by erebones



Series: time on her side [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cheese, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones
Summary: Based on that tumblr post where two women got engaged in the cheese aisle. Because fluff.





	Say Cheese

“What are you in the mood for?” Baze asked. She stood in front of the cheese cooler with her hands in her pockets, fiddling with a stray piece of lint. “Chir?”

“Hmm?”

“I said, what are you in the mood for?”

She turned around to see Chirrut staring off into space in the general direction of the floral displays. Her hands were in her pockets, too, which was unusual for Chirrut. Usually she couldn’t resist having her hands out and all over everything, or fiddling with her fidget spinner, or running her fingers over Baze’s ass in public. Baze sidled up to her and scooped an arm around her waist, and Chirrut jumped nearly a foot in the air.

“Hey, hey! Easy, sweet pea. Everything okay?”

“Fine! Everything’s fine. Something smells really good over there. Roses?”

“There are roses, yeah. Do you want some?”

“No! No, we’re here for cheese. So let’s get cheese.” Chirrut turned her cheek upward distractedly, and Baze obligingly dropped a kiss there. “What kind do you want?”

“I was trying to ask _you_ that.” Baze frowned a little, watching Chirrut drag the wheeled tip of her cane along the bottom of the cheese cooler. “We don’t _have_ to get any, you know. It was just a… a whim. We have plenty of stuff to make dinner, we can just do that.”

“But we’re _celebrating_ ,” Chirrut said insistently. She was suddenly showing intense interest in the display, leaning over to sniff everything. Baze cast a quick glance at the guy behind the counter and winced apologetically. “This is a huge step for you, Bazey, and we’re going to do the thing properly. Your very own studio!”

Baze came up close behind her and tried to feel her up— _subtly_ , she wasn’t a total perv—and Chirrut straightened up so fast she nearly caught Baze in the teeth with the back of her head.

“Chirrut, honestly. You’re not acting like yourself. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m _fine_.” Chirrut took a deep breath and turned around, hands behind her back and a blindingly white smile on her face. “I just love you, that’s all.”

Damn her. She knew exactly what to say to melt Baze like butter. Baze cupped her cheek in one hand and kissed the other softly. “I love you too, chickadee.”

Chirrut’s manic smile softened, deepening the crinkles around her eyes. “You pick out the cheese. I’ll eat whatever you put in front of me.”

“Don’t you always?” Baze muttered, and was rewarded with a pure, unabashed peal of laughter. Chirrut leaned against her for a moment, rubbing her nose against Baze’s shoulder, and squeezed out from between her and the cooler to go follow her nose to the roses.

Something popped out of her back pocket and fell to the ground. “Hey babe, you dropped your—”

Baze fell silent and her stomach turned to knots. Right there on the goddamn Costco tile floor, so out of place she wondered if she was hallucinating, was a ring box. A small, black velvet ring box.

Chirrut turned around. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Baze wheezed something unintelligible and cleared her throat. “I said…” She bent down and picked it up. It was feather-light, and yet the weight of it in her hand felt as if she were holding a brick. “I think you dropped this.” She took Chirrut’s wrist and gently pressed the box into her hand.

The little wrinkle of confusion on Chirrut’s brow smoothed into utter horror. “Oh my god. Oh no. Oh _fuck_ —”

“Chirrut, shh, it’s fine,” Baze said, voice strung taut with suppressed giggles. “Babe—baby, oh my god were you going to _propose_?”

“Not in the middle of the fucking _Costco cheese aisle_!” Chirrut moaned. She covered her flaming face with both hands, one of them clutching the ring box tightly, and refused to budge even when Baze took her forearms and tried to drag her into an embrace. “Oh my god I’ve ruined _everything_.”

To Baze’s alarm, she actually sounded on the verge of tears. She glanced around quickly. A few nearby shoppers were giving them the side-eye, and the man behind the counter looked like he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. _Hang them all_ , Baze thought. She cupped Chirrut’s head in her hands, fingers smoothing over the short, prickly sides of her undercut, and kissed the back of the hand currently clutching the offending item. “Well, what are you waiting for, then?”

Chirrut froze. “What?”

“You’re not going to leave me hanging, are you sweetheart?”

Chirrut lowered her hands. Her face was bright red and her eyes looked suspiciously bright, but she reached out and took hold of Baze’s left ear firmly. “Are you being serious with me right now?”

“One hundred percent. Get on your fucking knees right now so I can say _yes_ , you idiot.”

Chirrut gave a little gurgle and dropped like a stone. Then, belatedly, got the other foot up so she was properly situated on one knee. “Everyone’s probably staring, aren’t they.”

“Does it matter?” Baze asked. She was grinning so widely she didn’t even recognize the sound of her own voice, and her heart was beating so fast she could hardly breathe, but she made herself say the words filling her spirit to the brim anyway. “I don’t want to look at anyone but you for the rest of my life.”

“Damn straight,” Chirrut said, and opened the box.

There were two rings inside. Because of fucking _course_. They were both fairly simple, just silver bands with little delicate patterns etched on in lieu of diamonds or pearls. One had a little fleck of opal; the other a chip of jade. Chirrut took that one out and held it up to the glaring white Costco lights and said, voice shaking, “I’ve loved you since we were kids, even though I didn’t know it. You’ve only ever been patient and kind with me, even when I was stupid or stubborn, even when I was being an idiot. I didn’t _mean_ to be an idiot this time, but I guess it’s a chronic condition. So… if you’re okay with that… will you marry me?”

And she _grinned_. A little wobbly around the edges, a little wet in the eyes, but all Chirrut. Dumb, headstrong, brilliant, animate Chirrut.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you beautiful idiot,” Baze whispered. Her cheeks were wet and her voice was hoarse, but all she could see was Chirrut smiling up at her, and he felt as if she were flying. “It wouldn’t be a real proposal from you if it were anywhere _normal_.”

“Normal’s overrated anyway,” Chirrut sniffled, working the ring onto Baze’s finger with a little guidance. Her hands were shaking so hard Baze feared she was going to drop the box, so she took it from her and kissed her palm before returning the favor.

Scattered applause dragged Baze back to the real world. “Oh my god,” she sighed, wiping her cheeks hastily. “Come on, sweet pea. Let’s go home and celebrate _in private_.”

“Wait!” Chirrut exclaimed. “The cheese! We’re already here, aren’t we? Let’s _splurge_.”

Baze couldn’t help it—she cackled. She picked Chirrut up in a bone-crushing embrace and relished the delighted squeal and warm gasp against her cheek. “You’re a genius,” she murmured into Chirrut’s ear before setting her back down. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Chirrut asked breathlessly.

“For asking me.”

Chirrut slipped her hand into Baze’s and leaned over the cooler again, starry-eyed. “Thank you for saying yes.”


End file.
